


Craving

by StargateNerd



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, More crack x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gin has a craving, Vodka is confused, and there is potential blackmail information for Vermouth. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

"Aniki…what are you doing?" Vodka asked, gazing rather suspiciously at his partner. Gin gave a grunt that could have meant anything from 'Shut up' to 'I hate Vermouth.'

"Aniki, we're going to be late," the burly man said after a moment, being careful not to sound too…well, too anything, because contrary to outward appearances, Vodka was  _not_  an idiot, and he certainly did not have a death wish.

"Dammit, I can't find it!" Gin fumed, glaring imaginary holes at the innocent and unsuspecting shelves. "This is one of the biggest convenience stores around, they should have it, dammit!"

"Uh, have  _what_ , aniki?" Vodka was confused. Yes, his partner would sometimes go off on random tangents, but they were usually accompanied by lots of shooting and blood.

"There is no pocky!" the silver-haired assassin seethed. "How can they not have pocky? I mean, it's not like we're living in America or something! There should be pocky here, dammit!"

Vodka sweat dropped, and decided that this was definitely  _not_  going in the report. Vermouth had enough ammo against Gin as it was without constantly teasing his partner about his… well,  _addiction_  would be the best term. No, he definitely didn't need that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SG-chan went to the store for pocky. They did not have any. T_T Then SG-chan finished watching the rest of movie 13, which is finally out with English subs on Youtube! \^o^/ XD And there was the Black Org. there, so this popped into SG-chan's brain, or what's left of it ^^


End file.
